


the smell of books, flowers, and love

by okaywhatever



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: F/F, Library AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaywhatever/pseuds/okaywhatever
Summary: hyemi is the quiet librarian that hates messy customers.kyungri is the messy customer who hates going to libraries.they meet.





	the smell of books, flowers, and love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cece....](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cece....).



> hello to the 4 people reading this!  
> library au was a prompt given to me by twitter user josojiniser, so cece i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> hope y'all like it! ~

When Hyemi was offered to work in a library she thought of it as the perfect part time job. A quiet place in which she could get away with spending her days indulged in books, and doing the minimum without having to deal with angry customers, for they'd all be busy with the books on their hands. Everything about it makes it the ideal job for someone who prefers staying in the calm side of things.

...She couldn't have been more wrong....

Working at a library was hell: Constantly checking books in and out, having to do inventory at least 3 times a day to make sure no books were missing, arranging shelves for hours, and dealing with loud people who obviously weren't there to read were only a few of the things she had to deal with on a daily basis. She found herself barely having time to even breath.

Hyemi had become so over protective of her work in the library that the minimum disorder drove her crazy, crazy to the point in which once, when she noticed this one girl making a mess out of the shelf she had _just_ finished organizing, she thought of 6 different ways in which she could murder her right there and then.

"For the love of all that's holy, if you take out a book from the science section, please don't put it back in the linguistics one" Hyemi said in between gritted teeth, the words almost sounding like a growl.

The other girl looked surprised after noticing the librarian standing next to her, "You work here!" she replied loudly, ignoring what had just been said to her.

Hyemi sighed, deciding that it was not worth her energy to tell the girl that she's not supposed to be talking this loud in here "Yes, though people like you make me wish I didn't".

This time the brunette turned towards Hyemi, giving her her full attention, and squinting her eyes after trying and failing to read the name tag on the girl's clothes, which was currently being blocked by long hair.

With her hand she carefully moved Hyemi's hair to the side, barely touching her chest in the process, and was finally able to read the librarian's name.

"Hyemi..." She said, this time in a lower and fake-nice tone, "I don't care".

Her voice went back to sounding more neutral, "I need your help finding this book" she handed Hyemi a crumpled up paper with some name scribbled on it, and then continued talking, appearing somewhat ashamed, "I've been searching for 18 minutes now..."

Moments such as this one made Hyemi believe in karma;  _That's what she gets for being such an asshole_

"Well" Hyemi started explaining while ignoring the urge to fight this girl, "Maybe because that is a sociology book" she pointed at a little sign next to them which indicated this was the Latin Greek shelf, "You're looking in the wrong section" she finished.

"Oh" Was all the girl could manage to reply before hearing Hyemi's voice become distant as she started walking ahead of her, heading to the correct section, "Follow me".

* * *

  
"Here..." She handed the book to the lost girl, who responded with a smile and a hesitant look, "Umm, while we're at it," she took out a folded paper from her back pocket, "Would you mind also finding this other book for me?"

And just like that Hyemi ended up becoming Kyungri's personal librarian, -she learnt her name after peeking at one of the notebooks the girl was carrying with her- running from one end of the library to the other in order to find the books she needed.

Hyemi convinced herself that acting as this girl's minion was worth the sacrifice if it meant her library would remain organized. Also, the more time she spent with her the less unpleasant she became, at one point Kyungri even attempted to apologize for being a "rude bitch", as she called herself, "It's just that, it's final's week, my bitchy side tends to come out under stress".

* * *

  
"Kyungri"

"What?" She shouted, without even bothering to look up from the text book on her hands, trying to memorize as many words as possible per second.

Hyemi scanned through the pile of books that had started forming next to the studying girl, "Why do you need seven different books about the same damn thing?"

For the first time in hours Kyungri's eyes unglued themselves from the letters and met Hyemi's, "I don't even know at this point".

She sounded dead inside, making Hyemi feel kind of bad for her, she seemed under a lot of pressure and just _really_ tired.

"That's it, I'm helping you study" Hyemi became wide eyed after realizing what words had just came out of her mouth, she didn't mean to say them at all, it was like an instinct.

Was her pity for the girl really this strong?

Before Hyemi could take her words back the brunette was already scooting over, moving the books around her to make her new tutor some space.

Hyemi just sighed and took a seat next to Kyungri.

* * *

  
Sharing a book with Hyemi gave Kyungri the perfect excuse to closely look at her. She had been giving the features of this random girl's face more attention in the last 5 minutes, than she had given to the letters in the books the entire day.

By being this close she had also come to notice the subtle flower fragrance that bathed the girl. If pretty had a smell it would definetly be Hyemi's.

 _Cute_ , she thought.

Kyungri was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of a soft voice, "Can you concentrate, I'm giving you my help here, use it well" Hyemi had failed at capturing Kyungri's attention at least 4 times this hour, she just didn't seem interested in doing the learning thing.

"Sorry, this is kinda boring" Kyungri frowned, "I'll really focus now, though".

After that Hyemi could feel Kyungri's eyes practically burning holes on her face while she lectured her on whatever subject they were revising at the time, she could also feel herself blush and getting quite nervous under that deep stare.

The more Kyungri looked at her the more she found herself getting her words mixed up and stuttering, unable to keep her calm the closer they got.

Their 'tutoring sessions' where actually not a lot of tutoring was done, continued for the rest of the week. Half the time Hyemi was either scolding Kyungri for spacing out and not paying attention, or struggling with her words, not because she didn't understand the subject but because Kyungri was really _really_ pretty, and that made her really _really_ nervous.

Without realizing it Hyemi found herself enjoying her work more, sometimes she even felt excited while waiting for her shift to come. Kyungri also started being more fond of something she previously hated, studying. She suddenly didn't despise the idea of having to spend hours locked in a library, going over the same books over and over again. For the first time in her life, she was upset about final's week coming to an end.

* * *

 

Hyemi knew that Kyungri had taken her last exam in the morning, so it surprised her when she was the girl back at the library later that day.

"What are you doing here?" While saying those words she got an idea of what the answer could be and gasped, "Oh my God...did you fail?" she finished whispering that last part.

Kyungri laughed nervously, which Hyemi thought was a little weird, but also kinda cute.

"I just thought I should thank you for helping me studying" She met Hyemi's eyes, "I know I can be a lot of work".

"Right" She smiled back, "I mean, you could just pay me 50 bucks, I think that'd be enough.."

The joke seemed to make Kyungri relax a little bit, as she mindlessly laughed.

"Uh, I was actually thinking about taking you out on a date" She paused and thought for a moment, and then added "Maybe even hold your hand in the process".

Hyemi felt heat in her cheeks as they became tinted with a scarlet color, and though she struggled to find the words, she tried to sound as calm as possible when she said "I like that idea, though it may take you more than holding my hand to pay the debt"

Kyungri smiled gently and lovingly at her, as she softly replied "I'm OK with that".


End file.
